Many developers of video games struggle to create interaction scenarios containing multiple characters. An interaction scenario may be an animated scene in a video game, in which multiple game characters perform certain predefined and coordinated animations. Traditional solutions to the problem of which game characters to include in particular interaction scenarios and which interaction scenarios are appropriate for the presently available game characters and context are clumsy and inefficient. The present disclosure addresses traditional deficiencies by allowing developers to fine-tune game character roles, animation slots, and interaction scenarios.